Achievement Hunters: Equestrian Branch: Return
by Galarigirl129
Summary: The sequel to Achievement Hunters: Equestrian Branch, so make sure you read that first or you will be confused. The guys are having fun with each other late one night, when the power goes out. Gavin again accidentally transports them back to Equestia. They have to return to DH and Twilight to get out, but this time split up, will they be able to face the challenges or die trying?
1. Day 0

You may or may not have seen this coming... But here it is anyway! This time with two more ponies!

* * *

Day 0:

It was another normal day at the Acheivement Hunter office. All the main guys were sitting in their chairs playing minecraft together. They weren't recording, just having a blast running around Minecraft and killing each other. They were unaware that everyone else had gone home, but none of them really cared. A roar of laughter erupted from their room suddenly. It died down quickly. Gavin had killed himself again.

"Gavin, you're a moron!" Michael laughed. Gavin glared at Michael, but soon quickly laughed along with him. Gavin set his controller down while he was respawning. Ray was being unusually quite. Suddenly, a quick, loud scream came from Ryan.

"Ray, you bitch!" Ryan yelled. Ray had snuck up behind Ryan and killed him. They continued like this for a while. Without warning, the power went out. It was pitch black in the office.

"Just hold still guys." Geoff ordered. Gavin was too impatient to not do anything. He moved his hands around his desk. A loud bang was heard, followed by a grunt.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Banged my knee." Gavin replied.

"Idiot!" Ray called after Gavin. The Achievement Hunters sat in darkness for atl east an hour. Gavin picked up a sphere. It clicked open and a bright purple light blinded Gavin. The others looked over to Gavin.

"Do. Not. Press. The. Button." Michael ordered. Gavin looked away from the blinding light. He tried to turn away and close the sphere, but instead he hit the button. They were surrounded by the purple aura again and once again, the office was empty.


	2. Day 1

Day 1:

Six ponies laid on the outskirts of Ponyville. Four of them were familiar. The blue pegasus, the yellow unicorn, the dark teal earth pony, and the orange earth pony; Michael, Gavin, Geoff, and Ray, respectively. There was also a white unicorn and a purple pegasus. Michael was the first to wake again. He quickly inspected his body. For some reason, his wings were intact and he was in absolutely no pain. He flexed his wings and took off. He hovered slightly above the ground. Soon he landed again and folded his wings. He looked at the other ponies as they pulled themselves up off the ground one by one. As soon as Gavin was up, Gavin's pupils shrunk as he stumbled away from Michael.

"I...I'm sorry, Michael." He stuttered. Michael opened his wings and angrily glared at Gavin.

"I told you not to press it!" Michael yelled. Gavin gulped and prepared for the worst.

"I didn't mean to!" Gavin defended.

"Bull shit!" Michael yelled back. Gavin suddenly remembered his horn.

"Don't do anything stupid, Michael! I have magic!" Gavin threatened. Michael flew up in the air and steadied his wing beat before he dived at Gavin. Gavin yelped and casted any spell that he could, which happened to be a levitation spell. He caught Michael's tail. Michael pulled at his tail in an attempt to escape.

"Let me go you little Brit!" Michael yelled.

"No!" Gavin yelled back in fear. Geoff finally stood up.

"Would you two quit it!?" Geoff demanded. Gavin let go of the spell and Michael shot to Gavin, knocking him down. Ray was able to dodge the impact, because he had just woken up. Michael got ready to hit Gavin in the face with his hoof when Gavin pulled Michael off of him with magic. Ray got ahold of his tail with his mouth so Michael wouldn't kill Gavin.

"Let me go Ray!" Michael yelled. Ray pulled at his tail again. Michael pulled forward even more.

"So, I am assuming that those two other people...ponies...are Ryan and Jack." Geoff said. Gavin avoided Michael and walked over to them. He was still shaky with four legs. He watched the two get up. The unicorn was first, then the pegasus.

"Ryan, Jack?" Gavin asked.

"Yes?" They responded in unison.

"Oh for fucks sake! Who is who?" Geoff asked impatiently.

"Where are we?" The unicorn asked. The guys were able to decipher the voice to be Ryan. Michael finally gave up and landed. Ray let go of his tail.

"Equestria." Michael answered.

"This is so confusing." Jack mumbled.

"The orange one is me, Ray. The other earth pony is Geoff. The other unicorn is Gavin and Michael is the one who tried to kill Gavin." Ray explained.

"How do you know that?" Ryan questioned. He tried to step forward, but instead tripped over his feet. He looked at his own legs and sighed. "Why am I white?"

"We know who is who is because we have been here before." Geoff grumbled.

"What do you mean you've been here before?" Jack asked rather loudly.

"Long story." Ray sighed.

"Get a bearing of yourself. Ryan, you are a unicorn, and Jack you are a pegasus." Michael said.

"And that means?" Jack asked.

"Do either of you know anything about mythological horses? Jack can fly and Ryan can do magic." Michael explained with annoyance.

"Really? How?" Ryan asked, excitedly.

"No time to explain. How about we go to that town and find DH." Geoff said.

"Yes, let's go to Ponyville!" Michael said. Michael flew up and found that they were in the same spot as they were before. Jack watched Michael's wing movement and attempted to copy it. He got off the ground slightly and was able to stay up, although unsteadily. Michael flew back down. "Same way." Michael said and the six of them hurried off to Ponyville. This time, they avoided going anywhere near the center of town to avoid Pinkie Pie. Although Gavin was slightly disappointed, he continued with the others. Geoff suddenly looked over to Gavin with a smirk.

"What?" Gavin questioned.

"Don't you want to see Pinkie Pie?" Geoff said through a large smile.

"Who is..." Jack started, but Gavin quickly spoke up.

"Nope! I don't know what you are talking about." Gavin said and pushed forward. Ray, Geoff, and Michael giggled the rest of the way to DH's house. Somehow, Gavin was able to lead the way and knocked on the door.

"I'm warning you! You have ten seconds to leave!" DH called from inside his house.

"We should leave." Ryan offered uncomfortably. Jack stepped back with Ryan, both were ready to leave.

"Hang on." Michael said and flew up to the door and pounded on it. "DH, come out! You need to get us home again thanks to SOMEONE!" Michael yelled. When he said "someone" he turned to Gavin. Who nervously slouched away from Michael. A loud thud was heard and the door opened. DH looked worried and crazed.

"No dice, I can't help you." DH informed. He had a knife suspended in the air.

"How is he doing that?" Ryan quickly asked. Ray shushed him.

"Please, what about the machine?" Michael asked.

"Machine? What machine?" DH asked. Michael pushed his way through and into his house. Once again, his tail was grabbed, this time by DH.

"What has gotten into you!?" Ray asked loudly. DH hushed Ray.

"I don't know what you mean." DH implied, he accidentally let go of Michael. Michael got launched into the house, but was able to catch himself before he hit anything. DH ran in after him and pulled at his tail, trying to get him out. The others took this chance and walked in, last one closed the door. It was dark in the house, so Gavin casted a light spell. It was a mess.

"What happened?" Ray asked with concern. DH let go of Michael's tail and sighed.

"I had a break in." DH mumbled. Geoff. Found a lighter and lit a few lamps. The house was once again warm and welcoming. The machine was broken, nearly beyond repair. DH quickly put a sheet over the machine. "They took plenty of things, and I won't be able to get you back for a while." DH explained. He stood tall again. "So who are the new guys?" He asked.

"Jack and Ryan. They are two more of my employees." Geoff said. Michael flew over to DH.

"Learn them now, you'll get them confused by their voice." Michael whispered. DH gave a confused look to Michael, but stepped to Ryan and Jack anyway.

"Hello! I am Doctor Hooves, AKA Time Turner, AKA DH, these guys call me DH." He explained.

"Hi!" They said in unison. DH was surprised on how alike they sounded.

"I am Jack, he is Ryan." Jack explained. DH turned away and face the others, who gathered behind him.

"So how did you get here again?" DH asked.

"Your damn sphere!" Michael growled at DH.

"You still have that thing?" DH asked. "Well, I am glad to see you have your wings back, Michael." DH tried to comfort Michael. Michael scowled at DH. DH turned back the his machine that was covered in a sheet. "There are things we need. Here is a list." DH said and gave Gavin a list.

"What? Are...how..." Gavin stammered. He held the paper in his magic and made it face DH. "Are you retarded or something? All it is, is symbols! How am I supposed to know what this means!" Gavin questioned angrily.

"What? No, don't you know how to read?" DH teased.

"Of course I know how to read! I've been reading for ages! But this...this is not even english!" Gavin defended.

"It is english." DH said. He gave Gavin a paper, quill and ink. "You write english then." DH growled. Gavin quickly wrote "Hi, my name is Gavin and this is english." And gave it to DH.

"What...is...this?" DH asked.

"That's English!" Gavin protested. DH sighed and ripped up the paper that Gavin wrote on and gave him a new one.

"Fine, since we both can agree that we write two different types of English, you write in your version, I'll write in mine." DH offered. Gavin took the quill in his magic DH listed off supplied and Gavin wrote, only delaying when the ink ran out the first time.

"So are you telling us that we need another power node!?" Michael growled.

"Sadly, yes." DH said.

"So back to Bultimore." Geoff sighed.

"Bultimare." Ray corrected. Geoff rolled his eyes.

"No, I can't go back to Bultimare, and it wouldn't be wise for you either." DH said. He thought for a moment.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Ryan asked. Ray quickly walked over to him and put a hoof over his shoulder.

"We were here before." Ray said and tapped his shoulder. "Last time, this guy, DH, helped us get back. We went to Bultimare, tried to steal a thing, got arrested, broke out, and he broke into the store to get the thing. So yeah, we are fugitives here." Ray explain. Ryan gave a confused look. "Just roll with it, man." Ray added and left his side. Gavin looked at the lost again.

"Where are we going to get these?" Gavin asked.

"Fillydelphia, Manehatten, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Appleoosa, Trottingham, who knows." DH said.

"What if we make teams?" Jack offered.

"Great idea!" DH said.

"Lads and Gents!" Geoff offered.

"What?" DH asked.

"Team Lads is Gavin, Michael, and Ray. Team Gents is myself, Jack and Ryan." Geoff explained. DH nodded. DH looked at his list again.

"You'll need a natural pony to help you." DH said. "I'll be on team Gents and maybe Twilight could be on team Lads if she is willing."

"What ever we have to do to get back." Michael sighed.

"In that case, Michael, why don't you go get Twilight." DH offered. Michael nodded and flew off before anyone could say anything to him. He flew over the clouds in search for the library. Rainbow Dash was doing the same thing. She saw Michael and landed on a cloud. Ready to pounce and stop Michael. She caught him.

"Let me go!" He growled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow questioned. Michael managed to pull his tail out of Rainbow's mouth as she was talking.

"Nothing." Michael blatantly lied.

"I've seen you before." She inquired.

"You have?" Michael asked nervously.

"Yeah..." Rainbow studied Michael's face. She suddenly inhaled deeply.

"You're one of the guys Twilight made friends with!" Rainbow concluded. "I haven't seen you since the Grand...Galloping...Gala..." Rainbow said, slowing down when she said Grand Galloping Gala. "You're a fugitive." She said. Michael quickly covered her mouth.

"Please be quiet, Rainbow." Michael begged. He slowly uncovered her mouth.

"Why is that?" Rainbow asked.

"Just please." Michael reasoned. Rainbow glared at Michael.

"Why should I comply?" Rainbow asked. Michael sighed. He knew Rainbow would turn him in.

"I will do anything you want me to do." Michael reasoned.

"Oh really..." Rainbow thought for a moment. Michael waited for Rainbow's request. "Race me." She said.

"What? To where?" Michael asked with concern.

"To that batch of clouds over there." She offered. Michael flapped his wings in protest, but he complied.

"Fine, I win you don't tell anyone, and if you win..." Michael said, intentionally leaving the sentence unfinished.

"You do one more thing for me." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

"Fine." Michael said. Rainbow landed on a cloud and Michael followed. Michael was internally yelling at himself for being so careless. Rainbow braced herself for a quick take off.

"Three, two, one GO!" She said quickly and took off. Michael flew as fast as he could, but Rainbow was already out of reach. Michael was cursing to himself for agreeing to a race with Rainbow Dash. He knew he had no chance to beat Rainbow is any athletic competition. Rainbow landed on the clouds while Michael flew much slower and was breathing heavily. When Rainbow saw this, she laughed hysterically. Michael landed on the cloud, still out of breath.

"What do you want me to do?" Michael huffed.

"Follow me." Rainbow said. Michael assumed that he would be helping her with her weather duties. Rainbow Dash led Michael to her house. Michael admired the beauty of her home, but it was cut off by Rainbow slamming the door behind her.

"What was that for?" Michael asked quickly. Rainbow just smiled at Michael. She stood in front of him and put her hoof on his shoulder, but Michael shook her off.

"Hey! I thought you would do anything I said!" Rainbow reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be getting married soon!" Michael protested. Rainbow ignored him and hugged him. Michael threw her off.

"Come on, I..." Rainbow started.

"Rainbow Dash, listen. You are a cool mare and all, but I'm already committed to someone." Michael explained. Rainbow stepped back. "What do you actually want to do?" Michael asked. Rainbow put on a horrid grin.

"You." She muttered.

"What...what the fuck!?" Michael squeaked. "That's just messed up." He added.

"Yes...and..." Rainbow started again, but Michael cut her off with a heavy flap of his wings.

"Good bye, Rainbow Dash." He called as he turned to leave. Rainbow grabbed his tail. "Would you stop that!?" Michael begged. Rainbow let go of his tail.

"I'll settle for a kiss, and I promise I won't tell anypony else." Rainbow offered.

"Pinkie promise?" Michael desperately begged.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She promised. Reluctantly, Michael gave Rainbow a quick kiss and hurried off to Twilight's library. He pounded on the door until Twilight opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight started. "Quick, get in. Hurry now." Twilight added and let Michael fly in over her head.

"Twilight, am I glad to see you." Michael sighed.

"I am... confused to see you." Twilight admitted. Spike found his way downstairs. "Spike, please go organize my room." Twilight ordered, with a heavy sigh, Spike returned upstairs. "Why are you here?" She finally asked.

"Gavin..." Michael said.

"DH's sphere?" She questioned. Michael nodded. "So what do you need?" She asked.

"We need you to help us to get all the parts to fix DH's machine." Michael explained. "By the way, Rainbow Dash is insane!" Michael added. Twilight sighed.

"We know, but she is the loyalist of ponies and we need her if the Elements of Harmony will work." Twilight explained.

"I know..." Michael sighed.

"How...do you..." Twilight started. Michael panicked.

"Please, don't panic, Twilight." Michael begged.

"What do you mean? How do you know I would panic?" Twilight asked. Michael slouched down.

"Well, in my world, you are a tv show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Ray and I are fans of the show. Fans of the show are called Bronies." Michael carefully explained. "And it was initially made for young girls." He quickly added. Twilight laughed at Michael.

"Nonsense." Twilight concluded. After a second, Michael joined in with Twilight's hysterical laughter. Michael forced himself to stop.

"Well, come on, Twilight. The others are waiting for us." Michael offered. Twilight stopped herself from laughing.

"Alright, let's go." She managed to say.

"I'll meet you there." Michael said and flew back, this time watching for other pegasi more closely. He carefully opened the door to DH's house.

"Welcome back." Geoff welcomed. Michael landed.

"Thanks, Twilight is on her way." Michael assured.

"Great." DH muttered. Ryan was uncomfortably sitting in a corner and Jack was fruitlessly trying to fly. Michael sighed and flew over to him.

"Do you want to know how to fly?" Michael finally asked.

"No, no. It's fine." Jack insisted.

"Here, try moving your wings like this." Michael instructed and slowly showed Jack a circular motion. Michael decided that Fluttershy's flying style would be best for Jack. Michael folded his wings back up. Jack managed to fly unevenly, but eventually was able to stay in the air stabally. He landed.

"Thank you, Michael, but I think I'm going to stick on the ground." Jack said. Michael immediately flew up and onto a perch like a bird. By this time, Twilight found her way in. She looked over to Jack and Ryan.

"Who are the new blue manes?" Twilight asked.

"Jack and Ryan." Geoff said.

"Oh, nice to meet you two. My name is Twilight Sparkle, but you may call me Twilight." She introduced.

"Yeah..." Jack sighed.

"So are you going to help us or not?" Michael impatiently asked.

"Of course. What do we need?" Twilight asked.

"Gavin has a list in his version of English. Just ask him or one of the others." DH explained, while finding as many saddle bags as he could. "I am still low on bits, so you may have to steal most of the items on the list." He looked at his list and quickly folded it in half and ripped off the bottom half. He gave Twilight the other part. "Get these." He said. Set his list down.

"We'll just use your list." Gavin said. DH passed out the saddle bags, some were older and worn out. Twilight took the worn out ones with her magic.

"Rarity can fix these and I'm sure she has some extras." Twilight offered.

"Good, let's get going." DH ordered while he put his saddle bag. Twilight nodded.

"You're coming with us." Ray said while the Gents and DH headed out the door in a hurry. Ryan and Jack were still tripping over themselves. It was now midday. Twilight looked over the list again.

"With you three, we should stay away from Bultimare." Twilight advised.

"More importantly, what is up with DH?" Ray asked.

"He's been nervous lately. Changelings have been about." Twilight explained. She returned her gaze to the list. Gavin took the saddle bags and passed them out.

"They aren't that bad, if they break, we can fix it on the go." Michael pointed out. Twilight continued reading the list. She neatly folded the list and put it in her saddle bag.

"We need to stop at my library, I need to pick up a few books." Twilight instructed. The guys sighed, but they had no choice. Sure, Ray and Michael are fans of the show, but they don't know where places were. Twilight led them to the library very carefully. She quickly picked up a few books and put them in her saddle bag. She also grabbed a few pencils and put them in her bag. She picked up a few other things and distributed them to the guys. She gave them blankets, cloaks to keep them warm, she gave Gavin a couple of books on magic, and Michael a suit to help him keep warm while flying. Gavin took one look at the books.

"I can't read these." Gavin pointed out.

"Open it up." Twilight ordered. Gavin did and sat it in text he could read.

"How did you..." He started.

"A pony named Lyra came from the the human realm. She can read and write in both versions of English. I know some, but I'm still learning from her." Twilight announced. Gavin opened one of the books to the first page. It read "Advanced Magic for Beginners" and the other one said "Advanced Magic."

"Twilight, these are... Advanced." Gavin pointed out.

"Yes, they are." Twilight agreed.

"Just give him a straight fucking answer!" Michael growled.

"Okay, okay. After your last visit, I noticed that you can retain and learn spells quickly. Even performing spells without even knowing they exist sometimes. However, your energy was low, so you couldn't always tap into the amount of power you needed. However, some unicorns have the power of ten unicorns locked away inside them, like me. I have a theory that you do." Twilight explained.

"Yeah, and he can fly." Ray said sarcastically.

"Hear me out. It is likely, and if Gavin wants to try to unlock the power, I can help him." Twilight said.

"What do I have to do?" Gavin quietly asked.

"What?" They all asked. Twilight said this with delight, Ray with confusion, and Michael with annoyance.

"Yeah... Why not?" Gavin reasoned.

"How long with this fucking take?" Michael hissed.

"Not long." Twilight promised. Twilight quickly picked up another book and read it for a few seconds. "Here, this book says, blah blah blah, here! 'A select few unicorns are born with magical energy inside of him or her. There are two known ways to unlock this energy. The first is done while the unicorn is growing up. The energy is unlocked when they finally earn their cutie mark, which may come later than other ponies. Another less common way for natural unlocking, is for an expected sound or other phenomenons to occur which will cause a surge of power and unlocking the abilities. The only other way is during adulthood. A powerfu unicorn or alicorn can manually unlock the power. A unicorn will know when he or she has this power when he or she is capable of learning and retaining spells quickly or performs spells that he or she didn't know he or she could do. To find the spell look ahead'." Twilight read. She flipped forward in the book. Ray impatiently sighed.

"We're burning daylight here." Ray reminded them.

"Hold on." Twilight instructed. She set the book down and closed her eyes.

"Twilight..." Michael started, but she quickly hushed him. Twilight's horn released an aura that she had created. It exploded outward. The lads winces when the aura hit them.

"So, did it work?" Gavin asked.

"I can't tell, try to teleport." She ordered while flipping to the teleportation spell and shoved the book to Gavin. He quickly read it and attempted to teleport, which he failed.

Meanwhile, the gents were sitting on a train. They were all silent. Suddenly, the three gents winced, and DH saw this.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah... It's fine, we're fine." Geoff reassured.

"Not used to these damn bodies." Ryan mumbled.

Twilight tried again, this time she focused even more. The aura she produced again exposed outward. This time, only affecting Gavin.

"Try to teleport again." Twilight suggested. Gavin nodded and managed to successfully teleport. He was a little disoriented, but that was a normal side effect of first time teleporters. Twilight smiled.

"Well, are we going or not?" Michael impatiently asked.

"We can go now. We should go to Cloudsdale first. We need something that only Pegasi make. Michael, how fast can you fly?" Twilight asked.

"Decently fast. I mean, I'm no Rainbow Dash, but I can fly pretty fast." Michael said. "Wait..."

"Let's go." Twilight interrupted.

"How are we..." Ray started to ask.

"Train, there is no station to Cloudsdale, so we'll have to jump off the train." Twilight explained. The lads nervously nodded. Twilight put the book she had into her bag and led them to the train station and got on the departing train to Van Hoofer.

The gents and DH got of the train in Fillydelphia. Jack and Ryan still awkwardly walked, but Geoff was able to walk without a problem. DH nervously led them to the edge of town were not many ponies go to.

"What do we need again?" Jack asked.

"We need metals and a magic transformer." DH said, while looking at a map of Equestria. He set it back in a second.

"Before you ask, no." Geoff sighed. "We all know how that went last time."

"Wait, are we missing something?" Jack questioned.

"Last time we were here we tried to steal something, and we failed. We ended up in jail and broke out." Geoff quickly explained.

"I know, I know. I have a different plan." DH promised. Jack nervously shuffled on the pavement, still not comfortable with being a quadruped. He was also uncomfortable with having wings. He hardly ever moved them. If anything, they only were a cause of uncomfort. Ryan, on the other hoof, was not as uncomfortable being a pony. He still needed to get used to the feeling of four legs and no hands, and he didn't know the slightest thing about magic. DH tried to teach him on the train ride, but to no avail. He settled for picking things up with his mouth or hooves.

"And that is?" Jack asked in a fit of annoyance.

"We go into the store and find the things we need, we'll break in later tonight and get the things we need." DH said. "However, Ryan, I need you to get the magic transformer on hold. They will only sell it to unicorns." DH explained.

"What ever you need me to do to get home, I'll do it." Ryan sighed. They fulfilled the first part of their plan, even going far enough to put the metals in a different spot to hide it and get it easier. They then waited.

The train rapidly reached Cloudsdale. Twilight had the others ready to jump and instructed Gavin not to teleport of the train, but Michael had already decided he would fly. Twilight counted them off, and she and Ray jumped. Gavin tried to jump, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He started to charge the spell, but Michael knocked it off and flew off with Gavin. The train sped away and Michael carefully set Gavin down.

"Everyone okay?" Michael asked. Twilight stood up and nodded. Ray pulled himself up to a sitting position. His right leg ached. It was filled with sharp pains.

"Let me see." Twilight instructed and gently touched the leg. Ray winced and twitched in pain. "It might be broken."

"Damn it, Ray! You already fucking hurt yourself?" Michael shot out.

"Lower your voice, Michael." Twilight instructed.

"It's going to need a splint. There's nothing I can do right now." Twilight sighed. Gavin looked around.

"There's a forest over there, we can hide their for now." Gavin offered. Twilight nodded. Michael took off and hovered about the ground. Twilight spotted a large tree.

"Michael, you need a cloud-powered generator. It is in the power mechanics district in the lower part of the city." Twilight instructed. "Meet us at the big tree."

"Let me help." Michael offered.

"No, go." She demanded. Michael hesitated for a moment, but quickly flew up to the floating city. Twilight and Gavin helped Ray stand and the began the walk to the big tree. Michael eventually found the power mechanics area. It was filled with ponies tinkering with metals or they had cutie marks the represented power mechanics.

"A gamer? In this area?" One of them said.

"You have a problem with that?" Michael hissed.

"I'm sorry. A-are you looking for something?" He nervously asked.

"Cloud-powered generator." Michael snapped.

"Oh, well you are in luck. I actually make those." The pegasus said and turned to his shop. Michael followed. "Which one do you need?" He asked.

"The most powerful one you have." Michael said. The silver pegasus put one in the counter. "May I?" Michael asked. The pegasus nodded. Michael picked up the small machine. He quickly tucked his tail around his body and held the device in both hooves. He turned and took off in a flash. The pony yelled after him. Michael ignored his calls. He saw a carriage, he knew it was in his friends' best interest to get it. Michael quickly put the device in the storage in the carriage and quickly fastened the carriage to his back. It was surprisingly light. Michael took off and did his best to avoid getting caught by the guards. He disappeared into the forest and found the others. Michael was out of breath.

"Michael!" Gavin excitedly shouted. Michael hushed him.

"Did you get it?" Twilight asked. Michael unhooked the carriage. He took out the cloud powered generator and gently put it back.

"How are you, Ray?" Michael asked.

"Still hurts like a bit-" Ray started, but stopped by Twilight's sudden movement to the carriage.

"Most of these have a first aid kit." Twilight said and found what she was looking for. She opened it up and found a splint laying in it. She took it and some bandaids. She returned to Ray and swiftly put it on. Michael looked up into the sky.

"We should get some rest. We'll get Ray in the carriage if we have to go." Michael said. The others simply nodded. "I'll take first watch." Michael said while he carefully helped Ray onto the carriage. He strapped himself to the carriage just in case. Twilight and Gavin fell asleep leaning against the carriage and Ray tried his best to fall asleep comfortably.

The gents and DH carefully got out of the store with their goodies, they were very careful not to be seen. They found a spot to curl up and rest for the night, and they knew that they would have no problems with anypony.


	3. Day 2

Day 2:

The lads were the first awake. To be precise, Ray was the first one up and he was careful to make sure that the others knew his leg was in pain. This woke everyone up, and they were none too happy.

"Wait, Twilight, that healing spell." Gavin suggested, remembering her healing a scratch on his face from the last time he was here. Twilight shook her head.

"It won't work. That is for only minor injuries." She sighed.

"What if we both do it?" Gavin suggested.

"We can try, page 63." Twilight said to Gavin, who quickly pulled out his spell book and looked at the spell.

"Got it." Gavin said, looking up.

"Hang on, we need to test this." She quickly stopped him.

"Now how are you..." Michael started, but quickly stopped when he saw Twilight lifting a stick up with her magic. "Now what the fuck are you... AHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Michael yelled. Twilight had quickly and harshly slapped Michael hard on the leg with a stick, making him bleed.

"Sorry, Michael." She tried to apologize.

"Yeah, hurt the guy who had his wings cut off in the past." He growled.

"I said sorry." Twilight tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, fuck you." Michael concluded.

"Just fix your friend up, Gavin." Twilight ordered. Gavin hastily complied. After a minute, the cut from the stick had completely healed. It no longer hurt, but Michael was still incredibly angry at Twilight.

"You're..." Michael started, but Twilight cut him off.

"Let's give it a shot." She offered. Gavin, was a little tired from casting such a complex spell, but he gathered as much energy as he could and aided Twilight in an attempt to heal Ray. As soon as they started, Ray began to scream in pain. It became a cloud for Gavin. Twilight was yelling at Gavin to keep the spell going. Ray was screaming louder than he ever had in pain, they all knew that he couldn't handle that pain for much longer. Michael began to scream at them to stop. He was swearing and trying to free himself from the carriage, but in a blind panic and rage, he could make his hooves or wings work with him. Gavin, who was nearly blacking out, forced himself to continue to spell in the last bit of control he had over himself. Suddenly, CRACK! This sent Gavin past his point. The pure sound was enough to make him gag. They all knew what happened. At the loud crack, it all fell silent. Michael was finally able to free himself. Ray was unconscious and Twilight began to get closer to Ray to help him out. Michael's wings flapped hard, in an attempt to get off the ground. Gavin was on the ground, he was throwing up and sobbing like a child. Michael was finally able to see the whole scene because he had finally got his wings to work with him. Michael looked at the scene from the air. Ray was out and laying in an odd position for a pony to be in. Twilight was trying to move Ray into a better position. Gavin was still laying on the ground in tears and almost in his own puke.

"What the hell?" Michael asked unnaturally calmly. No one gave an answer. His first instinct was to comfort Gavin, simply because he knew Ray would be okay in Twilight's hooves. However, he knew he needed to make sure Ray was even alive. That crack could have been anything. Michael landed on top of the sides of the carriage. Twilight had finally gotten Ray into a more natural position. "Is he..." Michael asked through the loud sobs of his British friend.

"He'll be okay." Twilight reassured.

"That crack..." Michael had trouble find words to say.

"Was his bone moving back into position. It is by no means healed, but now is is going to heal faster." Twilight said. "I think." She added. In a quick moment, she looked over to Gavin. "Go comfort him."

"I-I, he." Michael stumbled through words like he was drunk. He shook his head clear, and then nodded. With one last look at Ray, he flew back up and next to Gavin. "Gavin." He said softly. Gavin didn't acknowledge Michael next to him. "Hey, Gavin, my boy." Michael said. Gavin ignored him again. Michael flew behind Gavin and lifted him up to get him away from the puke. Michael made Gavin sit. He took him hooves and forced Gavin to look at him. "Listen to me. Are you listening?" Michael said. Gavin finally nodded at Michael's voice. "Ray's okay. Are you listening?" Michael said and carefully shook Gavin in an attempt to bring him back to humanity.

"Y-yes." Gavin finally talked.

"Talk to me." Michael demanded. Gavin looked over Michael's shoulder to look at Ray. Michael saw this and used his wings to block the view.

"I-I, I buggered it, I minced it, I botched up the spell. Ray is absolutely mullard because of me." Gavin cried.

"No, listen to me. Ray is fine. Everyone is fine." Michael promised. Gavin collapsed into Michael's hooves and couldn't stop sobbing. At first, Michael was very uncomfortable with Gavin sobbing into his forelegs, but he soon settled down when he realized that this was not going to end anytime soon, he got comfortable.

The gents took a slow start. They didn't have anything to worry about. The only thing they stressed about was where they were going next. Eventually, they settled on the bustling city of Manehattan. They hitchhiked in the train.

It was getting to be midday. Ray finally regain consciousness and Gavin finally stopped crying. Instead, Michael forced Gavin to go on a walk. Ray made eye contact with Twilight.

"Holy shit, pony." Ray said. He thought for a moment. "Right, scratch that." Ray corrected himself.

"Do you know where you are?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, Equestria. Near Cloudsdale, right?" Ray responded. Twilight smiled and nodded. "Where's Michael and Gavin?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Michael took Gavin for a walk." Twilight explained. "What's the last thing you remember?" She finally asked. Ray thought for a moment.

"Pain. Lots of pain." Ray said, prompting him to shiver on the spot. "Twilight, what exactly happened? After the pain of course." Ray asked Twilight.

"I don't know if you remember this, but Michael was yelling at us to stop, and if he wasn't attached to the carriage, he would have been attacking us. After you passed out, Gavin jumped back and threw up..." Twilight started.

"Sounds about right, I heard and felt the crack before I was out. Gavin with his weak gag reflex..." Ray talked to himself.

"Anyway, Gavin was also sobbing like a foal. Michael did his best to comfort him while I made sure you were alive. After a while, Michael got Gavin to go for a walk with him." Twilight finished wrapping up what happened in the seconds that they were trying to heal Ray. It fell silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." Twilight said softly. Her ears were laid back.

"No, no, it's fine. Who were you to know that it would cause that much pain?" Ray tried to comfort Twilight. "And my leg is feeling a lot better."

"It's still broken, the bone is set, and I think it started to heal, but I can't be too sure." Twilight said. "But I should have known. I should have thought about that. I'm really, truly sorry, Ray." Twilight explained. Her eyes began to tear up. Ray pulled himself to Twilight and wiped her tears and moved back away from her.

"Don't blame yourself. You were only trying to help." Ray said. They heard snaps of twigs coming from the forest. Twilight quickly made a quiet shushing sound. Ray nodded. They ducked down and waited. Though if the carriage was found, they would be dead anyway. Twilight may be able to defend them, but if they were pegasi stallions, she would have no way of defending even herself.

"Hello?" Michael asked.

"Michael!" Twilight sharply said. She helped Ray sit up as Michael and Gavin approached the carriage.

"Ray! I-I'm so sorry. I-I can't b-believe..." Gavin stammered.

"No, Gavin, no. Do not apologize. I forgive you. Let's just pretend that this never happened." Ray suggested. Gavin drew a deep breath and nodded.

"How's the leg?" He asked. Ray tried to lift it up, but he winced in pain and lowered back down.

"It's better, it doesn't hurt as bad." Ray said.

"I think that maybe later you will be able to walk on it with a brace. Maybe Gavin and I could try again, we would go slightly slower and easier." Twilight offered. Ray's face showed pure horror.

"Maybe another time, eh?" Ray countered.

"We'll get a brace in the next town." Twilight said. "For now, just sit in a carriage, we'll take turns pulling it." She offered. Gavin had troubles looking at Ray. After a moment of silence, Gavin perked up.

"You know, we can't keep this." Gavin reminded them. This surprised Michael and Ray. He rarely ever gives helpful advice like this.

"He's right. We can't bring it on trains and it will only slow us down. Let's abandon it." Twilight said.

"What about Ray? He can't walk without a brace or anything. Let's keep it until we get to the next town, we aren't getting on the train anyway." Michael reminded them. Twilight face-hoofed.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Twilight sighed.

"Put the things you don't want to carry in the carriage. I will fly above the treeline and land in the clearings." Michael explained.

"Thanks. Go slow, if we are at Galloping Gorge by sundown, it will be fine." Twilight instructed. Michael nodded and got himself hooked onto the carriage.

"Everybody ready?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, we're ready when you guys are." Twilight promised. Michael took off and adopted Fluttershy's way of flying to slow himself down.

The gents carefully stepped off the train and into Manehattan. DH took a deep breath of the city air.

"Come on, I want to get home as soon as possible, I have children that need me." Ryan sighed.

"Don't worry, I had the same worry last time, and may I remind you you don't even know we went missing for a week and a half?" Geoff said to calm Ryan down.

"Still, I don't like this pony thing, you also don't know how unnatural this weird thing protruding from your forehead is." Ryan shot back. Geoff thought for a moment. He stopped walking and glared at Ryan.

"Oh yeah, try having to see one of your employees fall extremely sick and die for a moment, or see another employee in a near death state. HE WAS FUCKING MUTILATED! You try to break out of a prison. You have not gone through anything!" Geoff yelled at Ryan. This was uncharacteristic of him. DH quickly turned and gave Geoff an evil eye. A few ponies were looking at Geoff. DH let out a heartfelt chuckle.

"Sorry everypony. These stallions are special. I am their care giver. I apologize for the confusion and possible worry. Let's go, Game Master, Xbox Gamer, and Star Gamer." DH said, coming up with the names on the spot. Geoff, realizing what he had done, playfully caught up to DH. Jack and Ryan followed suit. They continued like this until they were out of sight. Then DH sped up and hurried into a dead end alley. He opened a false door and pushed him in.

"I'm-" Geoff started.

"What is wrong with you! You could have blown our cover! You are so lucky that I was able to compensate for you!" DH disciplined. He took a deep breath. "Geoff, Ryan, I can't have you blowing our cover. You two stay here. Jack and I can get what we need on our own. Do not make too much noise. I'll be back as soon as I can. Let's go, Jack." DH said angrily. He turned, and left, Jack hesitantly following him. Geoff laid his ears back in silence. He looked to Ryan, who was facing away from him and laying on a cot near the door. Geoff looked around, upon exploration, he found another room and he went in it, closing the door behind him. About an hour later, he heard a strange ruckus. He pushed the door open to see. To his surprise, he saw Ryan, standing up.

"Ryan?" He asked. Ryan looked up.

"Oh, hello." He chirped.

"Are you okay?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I just tripped." He clarified. Geoff nodded.

"Sorry to hear that buddy." Geoff said warm heartedly. "Hey, about earlier..." He started.

"What about earlier?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, just, you know, it's stressful. I'm sure you understand with your two children." Geoff said with a frown.

"It's fine, really it is." Ryan said. He opened his mouth to talk again, but was cut off by the door opening.

"Behaved yourselves?" DH asked like he was their father.

"Of course, DH, why wouldn't we."

"I don't know, the way you acted earlier." DH hissed. "Anyway, Jack and I got the things we needed." He said. DH made a quick turn of his head to Jack, then back to Geoff and Ryan. "No thanks to you, Geoff." DH hissed. Geoff laid his ears back again. DH reached into his saddle bag and pulled out some food. He set it on a nearby cot. "Dig in." He offered and picked up a rather juicy apple with his magic. The gents quickly picked up a small amount of food each. Making sure to leave some for later.

Michael kept a close eye on Twilight and Gavin. They guessed they were about halfway through the forest.

"Man, I can't believe we're stuck here again." Ray complained.

"I know, and both times are Gavin's fault." Michael said. He was holding back an anger filled rant.

"But you can hardly blame the guy for the first time. He didn't know, and the second time was during a power outage, so once again, we can hardly blame him." Ray reminded Michael.

"I fucking told him to NOT press the button, and what did he do? Press the button." Michael reminded Ray.

"Whatever. The main problem is that I can't walk." Ray finally said.

"I know." Michael said. "Also, to make sure Death Blow doesn't find any of us." Michael added.

"Yeah..." Ray said and gently nodded. "After what he did to you last time, I don't think we want to get caught up in his issues." Ray said.

"I'm pretty sure Gavin didn't kill him." Michael said.

"Yeah, that energy ball didn't look strong enough to kill a pony, and who knows? Because he's a unicorn, he may have well absorbed some of it." Ray theorized.

"Whatever the case may be, he is most likely alive, and when he hears about us, he's gonna capture us and he's gonna mutilate us." Michael hissed. It fell silent for a moment, and it made both Ray and Michael uncomfortable.

"Michael, what did he do to you?" Ray asked quickly. Michael winced, but it quickly morphed into a freighted expression.

"I really don't want to fucking talk about it." Michael hissed.

"Come on, you were very quiet about it." Ray tried to get Michael to talk.

"Come on, Ray. I really don't want to talk about it." Michael sighed.

"To give us a heads up on what he'll..." Ray started.

"Oh, so that's what you want? You want a fucking 'heads up?' It isn't that hard to guess." Michael hissed, and the shut Ray up. Soon, Michael drew a deep breath. "Have you ever been forced to swallow a part if you?" Michael asked.

"What? That's just fucking disgusting." Ray responded.

"We'll, expect that. My own wing was forced into my stomach. I have never felt so weak and helpless in my life." Michael said, while he was squelching a tear. "I was basically his toy." Michael said softly. He let the tear fall down, Ray wouldn't see anyway. "He starved me the whole time I was there." He added.

"Michael..." Ray started.

"It's okay. I'm okay, I can't blame a man for be curious. Besides, I have to stay strong. If I let this get to me, I'll be a wreck and I don't want to put Lindsay in the situation." Michael said. It was silent again. Then Ray began to giggle. Michael angrily demanded a reason.

"I just thought of his jealous Mike would be if we told him." Ray said. This pulled a chuckle from Michael. Ray soon joined in, not capable of holding it back either. The tensions that had built up instantly went away.

On the other hoof, the gents were quiet, they all, with the exception of DH, had a family to worry about. They all missed seeing their family's faces. Their tensions were high. Even though Geoff had tried to make amends, Ryan still seemed to be angry. Finally, DH had enough.

"Listen, we can't be ignoring each other and not talking to each other. We are a team, and we need to work together." DH tried to pep talk.

"Then why do you act so secretive?" Geoff questioned. DH stood there in awe for a moment.

"I don't - I'm not - What in the hay are you talking about?" He asked, visibly shaking.

"See? Right there. You are acting like you're hiding something from us." Geoff pointed out.

"Why are you hiding from us when we don't even belong in this world." Jack jumped in.

"I'm not - What makes you think I'm-" he started, but stopped and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to worry you." He finally said.

"About what? Are there people, sorry, ponies after us?" Geoff asked.

"Kind of, but instead of ponies they are changelings. They're targeting certain ponies, whether they be strong, wise, intelligent, or just plain a great target, they are kidnapping and impersonating them. I didn't want you to worry, but I am 95% certain that none of you are a changeling, right?" DH said. They all nodded.

"So what's a changeling?" Ryan asked. He seemed a little nervous.

"A changeling is a gross bug-like pony. They feed off love and friendship. Often they imitate ponies to get their love and/or friendship." DH explained. Ryan nodded. It fell silent for a while.

"So you know any magic yet, Ryan?" Geoff asked.

"I think so, unicorns can levitate objects, right?" He asked. DH nodded.

"The best way to do it is to both imagine yourself doing it force it, like when you walk. A unicorn has magic glands. What they do is sense what type of magic the unicorn wants to do then it funnels it through the horn." DH said. Ryan stared at him and blinked his eyes twice.

"Uhm, what?" He asked nervously.

"Just move like like you would move a leg." Geoff sighed. Ryan nodded and tried his best to levitate an apple, after a couple tries, he was able to lift it with somewhat ease.

"It's getting late, we should all get some rest. We have to go to Hoofington tomorrow." DH announced.

"Don't tell me that it is inhabited by Brits..." Geoff groaned.

"Brits?" DH questioned.

"Pe...ponies that talk like Gavin." Geoff explained.

"Sadly, yes. Now get off to bed. You'll need your rest." DH said. Geoff looked over to his employees. They were both looking at Geoff with questioning eyes. Geoff gave them a reassuring nod and went off to bed. He was soon followed by everyone else.

Michael finally saw the edge of the forest. He turned his head for a moment to see if Ray was fine. What Michael saw was a pony fast asleep.

"Ray, get your ass up." Michael said while he kicked the carriage enough to give it a jolt. Ray quickly lifted his head.

"Really, Michael? Fucking really?" Ray hissed. He stretched out his hooves.

"We're here." Michael said and landed the carriage, but he was so exhausted from flying for so long that he slammed the carriage to the ground and he collapsed.

"Michael!" Ray yelled.

"I'm fine." Michael insisted. "Just tired. I think I'm going to lay here for a while." Michael yawned. Ray pushed himself to a more upward position.

"Why don't you get up and relax in here?" Ray offered. "I'll make some room."

"I'm fine, my wings are just sore and am tired." Michael said. He slowly closed his wings and unhitched himself from the carriage. Finally, Michael stood.

"You sure?" Ray asked.

"I told you I'm fine." Michael insisted. Ray sighed.

"If you say so." Ray sighed and slouched back down. Michael sat down and waited for Twilight and Gavin to emerge from the forest, which they did within 30 minutes.

"I'm glad to you you are alright." Twilight said to Michael and Ray.

"Yeah, some for you." Michael said under his breath.

"I think we should be safe for the night, you must be tired, Michael. So go ahead and get some rest." Twilight said. Michael nodded and quickly took his place in front of the carriage. They all fell asleep quickly.


	4. Day 3 and 4

Day 3 and 4:

The next morning, the lads got Ray to Van Hoofer and got him to a doctor. In fact, Twilight and Gavin heal Ray so much, that the bone was no longer broken. Rather, if they would have gone on for another five seconds, the leg would be healed. Somehow, the doctor couldn't figure out how the break became a minor sprain. He gave Ray a leg brace to wear that would relieve the pain. The doctor unicorn enchanted the brace and put it on Ray. Ray was still in pain, but at least he could walk. The lads and twilight packed up their things from the carriage and began their adventure for things. They were almost done getting the things they needed on their half of the list, they then would wait for DH and the gents at his house. For now, they got the few things they had in the carriage and abandoned it. The same went for the gents, they went from town to town collecting the things they needed and would return to Ponyville as soon as they could. The lads finished their treasure hunt during noon of the fourth day, so they returned to Twilight's library to send a letter to DH through Spike.

"Spike! Take a letter." Twilight instructed. Spike quickly found a quill and paper.

"To Princess Celestia?" Spike asked.

"No, to Doctor Hooves." Twilight said. Spike wrote down his name.

"Ready." Spike said and put his quill to the paper.

"Dear Doctor Hooves,

We have gotten all the items and are waiting for you at the library. We await your swift return.

With care,

Twilight Sparkle and The Lads."

Twilight concluded her letter.

"That's it?" Spike asked. Twilight nodded.

"Just send it, Spike." Michael said. Spike shot a glare at Michael, but he pushed open a window and sent the letter on its way.

The letter fell in front of DH, he was walking so fast that it his his nose with force. He grunted in both surprise and pain before he opened the letter. He read it.

"What does it say?" Geoff asked.

"Twilight and the others are at the library. We'll meet them there." DH responded and stuffed the letter into his saddle bag. They finally returned late into the night. Twilight had long since gone to bed, and Gavin was actually studying some magic. He seemed really interested in magic. Michael and Ray were playing a card game, although they were bored out of their mind. Jack, the last one in, shut the door.

"Good to see you're all okay." Ray said.

"I wish I could say the same. What happened to you?" Geoff said. Ray looked at his hoof.

"It's a long story, but I'm fine. Right now it's just a minor sprain." Ray assured him. Michael sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We had to jump off a train to get to Cloudsdale and Ray broke his leg. Twilight and Gavin tried to fix it, lots of pain, and they healed it to a minor sprain somehow." Michael explained. Ray gave his own sigh.

"Whatever. That." Ray said while he gathered the cards with his hooves.

"Anyway, where's Twilight?" DH asked.

"She went to bed." Gavin said without looking up from his book.

"Gavin, I can't believe it, you're reading!" Geoff joked with Gavin, he laughed at his own joke. Gavin looked up.

"Hey, if you were a horn face, you'd be interested too." Gavin said. Geoff immediately stopped laughing.

"Horn face? Really Gavin?" Ray teased Gavin.

"It's a fucking unicorn, you moron!" Michael playfully yelled. DH rolled his eyes.

"Guys, stop it! This is a serious matter and we have no time to play!" DH scolded.

"Then why don't you go back to your place and start fixing the machine. The rest of us will stay here and relax for a while." Ray pointed out.

"It'll go faster with some help." DH said.

"Fine, Gavin and I will help." Michael said. Gavin looked up from his book.

"What?" Gavin asked.

"You and me are going to help DH put the machine back together." Michael explained. Gavin reluctantly picked up the book with his magic and put it in his saddle bag.

"Fine, let's collect the parts." Gavin said and began to find the parts in the saddle bags. After a few minutes, they found all the parts.

"I'll bring everyone over tomorrow." Ray promised. DH nodded and led Michael and Gavin back to his house. They didn't get much work done before they all fell asleep.


	5. Day 5

Day 5:

DH heard a hard knock on the door. He had been awake for several minutes before he heard it. The knock woke Michael and Gavin up. DH opened the door to see Ray and the others.

"Are we ready to go home?" Ray asked.

"Not yet, it's going to take me atleast a day of constant work with some help to finish this. I also need somepony to get me some metal." DH said.

"You mean, we don't have all the materials?" Jack hissed.

"We do, just the metal is not available at the moment." DH said. He turned to Michael and Gavin. "You remember where you got the supplies last time?" He asked.

"Yeah..." They said in unison. They knew where this was going, but they hoped not.

"My supplier should have left some metal there. I just haven't had the time to hire somepony to get it. You mind getting it?" DH asked.

"Let's go, Gavin." Michael sighed. Gavin sighed and nodded. "We'll be back." Michael said and hovered out the door. Gavin followed.

"Micoo." Gavin cooed playfully.

"What, Gavin?" Michael asked. Gavin quickly changed his mindset from playful to serious.

"I just wanted to know if you think Pinkie remembers me." Gavin said.

"She probably does. She remembers the name of every single pony she meets." Michael said. Michael didn't see, but Gavin smiled. He was slightly excited to see Pinkie again; give her a hug and kiss hello.

"Think I'll get to see her again?" Gavin asked hopefully.

"I don't fucking know. Your guess is good as mine, Gavin." Michael growled. Gavin ignored Michael's comment and he put a little skip in his step. He didn't think that they were going to leave so soon. Of course, they didn't have as much trouble as last time. They knew where to go and get help, no one got sick and died for a few seconds, and no one got captured and tortured. Time seemed to fly by at the speed of light, because Michael almost ran into the large building again.

"You know there's a wall there." Gavin joked.

"Shut the fuck up and get over here." Michael ordered. Defeated, Gavin walked to his friend. They got what they came for and hurried back to DH's house. When they returned, they saw that DH put everyone to work.

"Good to see that you two are back, I was getting a little worried." DH said.

"We're fine, I assure you." Michael promised.

"Come on, guys. Quit chatting, I want to get home." Geoff complained. DH took the materials and carefully removed them.

"Great, we can finally really get working." DH said. A loud bang was heard. "What was that?" DH asked nervously.

"Sorry, I dropped one if the broken metal sheets." Jack answered and hover down. "I'm still not used to these wings."

"A least you didn't break something." DH sighed. "Lets get the broken panels on the back and side panels replaced, then take off the salvageable front panels." DH ordered to Jack.

"I'll help him, just to be safe." Michael offered. Jack nodded in thanks. Together, Michael and Jack got the front panels fixed, of course with the help from the unicorns and DH passing them up the panels. After, DH began to take out the old and broken parts and replacing them with intense care. Finally, when most of the parts were replaced, DH finally back away from the machine.

"Are you done?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Of course not." Twilight butted in. She surprised the guys, she hadn't talked much, so they forgot she was there with them.

"Twilight's right, I need clouds." DH said. Michael sighed loudly.

"These damn wings make me do more things than most." He mumbled. "How many clouds do you need, DH?" He asked louder.

"Just get the clouds that are parts of clusters. Four or five should be good." DH said.

"Make sure to watch out for weather ponies and other pegasi." Twilight advised.

"I'm not stupid. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Michael promised and flew out the door. He did not listen to DH's advice and he picked five random clouds and he tediously got them back.

"Thanks Michael, now I can finish." DH said and used his little bit of magic to condense the clouds into the cloud powered generator and pale it in. He took out the magic converter and put in a different one. This time it had two horn holes.

"Okay, I just need to have the panels back on and we can get you home." DH said.

"How do you know there will be enough magical energy?" Twilight asked while Jack and Michael got the panels back on with the help of Ryan and Gavin. "Last time it took an alicorn's power."

"I know, but last time we could only use one ponies magical energy. Now we could use two ponies." DH pointed out.

"I don't want that arcane magic poison again." Gavin said as he lifted another panel to Jack and Michael.

"You most likely wont." DH said. "95% sure."

"Remember when you said 95% and we got arrested?" Ray said.

"Ray, I assure you, the only way they could fail is if one of you idiots distract them." DH shot back.

"Have you forgotten what they had done to your leg?" Michael pointed out as he placed one of last panels. Ray looked at his leg.

"Right." Ray said and backed off.

"Lets just get it done." Geoff sighed. A few seconds of silence passed.

"Twilight, do you mind coming with me for a minute?" DH asked nervously. Twilight shrugged and followed DH outside.

"Need something, Doctor Hooves?" Twilight asked innocently.

"You know, ever since I laid eyes on you, I've loved you, and now that you are working with me, I've realized just how great of a pony you are." DH said softly and pushed his lips to hers. At first, Twilight was surprised, but she quickly melted into his hooves. They stayed like this for quite some time before they returned in.

"Took you two long enough." Michael teased.

"Listen, once it's open, we've got to go fast. There will be a short surge of energy that will get you back. So what you have to do is have to hurry to the pad." DH explained to Gavin.

"I guess Michael and I will fly above you guys." Jack said. DH nodded.

"Gavin, you have to book it." Ray said. Gavin nodded.

"I'll teleport." Gavin said. Twilight smiled and nodded. Gavin walked over to Twilight.

"Thanks for everything, Twilight. Tell Pinkie Pie I say hi for me, alright?" Gavin said.

"I will." She promised and left Gavin to talk to Ryan. "Good luck, Ryan, I can tell you need it." Twilight said with a wink.

"Well, everypony, get into the machine and lets get this party started." DH said and stood by the activator. Twilight and Gavin took their places in front of the machine. They lowered their horns, counted off and inserted their horns.

"Go, Gavin!" DH yelled. Gavin quickly removed his horn and teleported. As soon as DH saw Gavin in the machine, he sent them back.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

They all sat in darkness for a second. The lights flickered back on. Michael was the first to look at his hands a breathe a sigh of relief. He turned to the general area where Ryan and Jack sat, only to see a gross looking humanoid figure.

"What the fuck? Ryan? What the fuck happened." Michael yelled, this broke everyone else's moments of relief so they could look at Ryan. The false Ryan quickly moved the technology in front of him.

"Oh no you don't, you dirty minge off!" Gavin yelled and jumped in front of the door. Michael and Jack jumped out of their seat and grabbed the false Ryan.

"Who the hell are you!?" Geoff yelled.

"He's a changeling!" Ray yelled. Michael and Jack finally got the false Ryan in an arm hold so he couldn't move.

"Let me go, you dirty ponies!" The changeling yelled.

"I don't know if you can tell, but you're in our domain now." Geoff said.

"Tells us what you did with Ryan!" Ray yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The changeling insisted.

"Gavin, go get one of those giant ass knives from the kitchen." Geoff ordered. Gavin quickly ran to the kitchen and back.

"Listen, I have a crazy Brit with a knife. So you will listen to us and tell us what you did to Ryan." Geoff said. Gavin tried his best to act threatening.

"I won't tell." The changeling hissed.

"Then tell us what you want from our world." Ray demanded.

"You should be able to guess that. We want a link to this world so we can feed the ever growing population of changelings. So she sent me." The changeling explained.

"Who's..." Geoff started.

"Queen Chrysalis..." Michael said. "We have to go back." Michael said.

"We'll duh." Jack said.

"Gavin, send us back... I can't believe I said that." Geoff said. Gavin swapped his knife for the orb and hit the button and sent them back.


	7. Day 7

Day 7:

DH was the first to actually wake up, the others had gotten a little sleep due to the fact they were inundated by nightmares of Ryan dying. If he was to die, then they would have to make up a crazy story about Ryan going missing, and they would probably be the prime suspects. For both Ryan, their, Rooster Teeth, and Achievement Hunter's sake, they hoped Ryan was at the very least, alive. DH shook them awake.

"Up and at 'em." He called out to them. "Each minute spent is a minute Twilight and Ryan suffer." This finally got the guys up.

"Let's just go get the rest of the elements and save Ryan and Twilight." Michael said.

"I'll get the elements and meet you back here." DH said.

"I'll go get Fluttershy." Michael offered.

"Jack, you find Rainbow Dash, she lives north of town. Keep your eyes up. Gavin you find Pinkie Pie. Ray you find Applejack, and Geoff, go get Rarity. Meet me back here as soon as you can." DH said. They all immediately went off, Gavin going faster than the rest. Gavin quickly found Sugar Cube Corner. The Cakes were not there yet, so he was able to sneak upstairs and find Pinkie. She had woken up and was blowing up balloons.

"Hello Pinkie Pie." Gavin said. She let go of the balloon she held.

"I know that voice." She said and slowly turned. When she saw Gavin she drew a huge smile. "Gavin!" She squeaked. Pinkie ran to Gavin and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much! I really missed you! Where were you? I thought you were dead!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, we don't have much time." Gavin said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain." Pinkie demanded.

"Fine. This is going to sound crazy, but I found this sphere, it is how I got here before. I was able to leave, but we got back here on accident. When I returned again, one of my friends was missing and we know where he is, but we need your help to get rid of a Queen Chrysalis." Gavin tersely explained. Pinkie nodded.

"Okay, let's go." She said. Gavin smiled and led Pinkie back. He was the last one back with the pony he needed to find.

"Nice of you to join us, Gavin." DH said. DH put Pinkie's element on her. "Now, let us go, and let's hurry." DH said as he stuck a lock pick into his mane. They hurried to the dungeon-like building. They entered, and Michael felt a shudder go down his spine. His wings had a slight ache, and he pulled them close to his body.

"Let's hurry, okay?" Michael said nervously.

"We're going as fast as we can." Rainbow called back to him. "Scaredy pony." She snickered.

"Oh, pegasus you better watch your back." Michael threatened.

"Or what?" She asked.

"Or I'll..." Michael started.

"Shut it." DH said. He waited a moment. "Hello?" He shouted.

"Doctor Hooves?" A small voice called.

"Michael? Is that you?" A much deeper voice called.

"That's them!" Michael said. He forced himself to flap his wings and fly. He flew straight to the voices until he saw a purple hoof sticking out. Michael landed. "Are you guys alright?" Michael asked nervous. He stuck his face into the bars to try to get a better look.

"We're fine, nothing major. Just a little hungry." Jack responded.

"I'm glad. First hand, I know just how bad it is." Michael sympathized.

"So are you getting us out or not?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not, but DH will be here any second, he will get you out." Michael said. It fell silent for a moment while DH picked the lock and freed them.

"I guess you know the situation?" DH asked while he freed Twilight and Ryan from their shackles and Magic brace.

"Yeah, you talked to Celestia yet?" Twilight asked. DH nodded.

"Of course." He said with a smile aimed at Twilight. "Now let's go, we have to hurry." DH said. They moved quickly, but at the same time a little slower for Twilight and Ryan, both being weak and wounded. Eventually, Michael took the lead and eventually found Death Blow's office. He kicked he door open and made his own sound effect.

"Miss me ass wipe?" Michael asked.

"How... CHRISSY!" Death Blow shouted. They heard the sound of sharp wing beats from behind them, the ducked, and Chrysalis landed next to Death Blow.

"Are these ponies bothering you, Deathy?" She asked.

"You can't beat us!" Twilight said as she limped to the front. Everypony else pushed their way in.

"Stop them!" Death Blow ordered. Twilight activated the Elements of Harmony, but instead they were surrounded by a purplish haze. When it cleared, the elements had moved to a new owner. Gavin held the Element of Magic, Ray had Kindness, and Michael had Loyalty for the gents, Geoff had Laughter, Ryan had Honesty, and finally Jack had generosity. They took a moment to take in what happened.

"Gavin! Activate it!" Twilight yelled. Without thinking, Gavin casted any spell he knew. The elements lit up and dragged the wearers into the air.

"What's happening?" Chrysalis asked right before a light blue aura exploded out and sent Chrysalis threw the nearby wall and out into the skies. Death Blow stood there in shock, but shook it off in a second. He used his magic to lift a knife in self-defense.

"What did you do? You're not connected to the elements." He said. He looked out into the outside, which blinded him for a moment while his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Listen, we won't hurt you if you tell us why." Gavin said.

"How should I trust you? You just obliterated Chrysalis!" He shouted. Ray removed his element and set it on the ground in front of him.

"The elements can't be used now." He said before anyone or anypony could scold him.

"Ray! What are you doing? Put your element back on!" Michael scolded. Ray didn't see it too well, but Fluttershy gave her a smile as if she was giving him a thumbs up.

"I know what I'm doing." Ray said, remembering the Keep Calm and Flutter on episode. He was imitating Fluttershy with how she befriended Discord. Death Blow relaxed a little.

"Don't even THINK of running, 'cause I'll catch up in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash threaded. Death Blow tensed up again.

"I guess I have no choice. After the wedding in Canterlot, Chrysalis landed here, I nursed her back to health and agreed to help her gain power again. When a Changeling told me about some of you coming from an alternate world, we were interesting. That's when we captured the pegasus with the Element of Loyalty. We tried to extract information from you. Somehow you got those mechanical wings now. We needed to know how you got here, so we could feed Chrissy's ever growing need of love and friendship." Death Blow explained.

"That's enough, no more." Michael hissed he flew up to him and pushed his face into his. He also kicked the knife from his magic. "I'm done with your bullshit. You do not know how much pain you put me in. Both mentally and physically. You ruined my damn life. You're a low life piece of shit." Michael said and punched Death Blow in the jaw with immense force. He was able to knock him to the ground.

"Michael!" Fluttershy called out, but her voice was too soft to be heard over Michael's tells of obscenities to Death Blow. He had pinned him down and was punching him repeatedly.

"Michael! You're better than this!" Gavin tried to get some sense into Michael.

"Put you're element on, Ray." Applejack yelled.

"Michael!" Geoff continued to try to get Michael's attention. Michael's wings fluttered in anger. Fluttershy had looked away. Gavin quickly approached Michael. Michael turned his head to look at the pony approaching him. Gavin was frightened; Michael's eyes were filled with anger. Michael looked at Gavin's eyes for a minute.

"Come on, Michael. Don't scoot down to his level." Gavin said. Michael flew up into the air. Death Blow had curled up into a ball.

"I'll take whatever punishment you give me." Death Blow said softly. "I deserve it." Michael and Gavin returned to their friends.

"Let's get this done." Gavin said. "So, how do I work these things?" Gavin asked.

"Just cast an aura that isn't levitation, the elements will know what to do." Twilight explained. Gavin did as she told. A rainbow aura spun around them. Gavin controlled it to go to Death Blow. Death Blow had stood, tipped his head slightly up, closed his eyes, and drew a slight smile. The rainbow aura surrounded him, and when it cleared, he was turned into a statue.

"I... We did that?" Gavin asked shocked. He used his magic to take a look at the crown he had on his head. He wasn't too fond of the girly nature of it, but he wore it anyway. After a moment, the silence lifted.

"So can we get back? I'm in so much pain right now." Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go." Twilight said while she lifted all the elements off the AH guys. "But before we go, let me fix these elements." She said. "When I was helping you unlock you power, I must have casted the wrong spell." She explained. Twilight casted the spell again and an aura exploded outward, affecting everypony in the room.

"They should be fixed now." Twilight said. "If they aren't, then we'll send Doctor Hooves back." Twilight explained. Pinkie got her way to Gavin. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're my hero." She said. Gavin smiled nether guys burst out laughing. This didn't stop until they got back to DH's hut.

"It doesn't have any power." DH announced.

"I don't have the energy to do it again. It doesn't help that my horn is chipped." Twilight said.

"What about the elements?" Rarity offered.

"I don't know; how would we get it into the machine?" Twilight asked.

"Through me." Gavin said.

"It would kill you." DH said.

"Like Twilight said, the elements will know what to do." Gavin said, fully realizing the brute power in those necklaces and crown.

"Okay." DH said. "Let's try it." He looked to Gavin.

"You're so brave, Gavin." Pinkie called out. To be honest, Gavin was terrified of what was going to happen. He only hoped that he would magically be okay when he got through to his world. Gavin got ready for his task while the others piled in, DH would get Gavin in before he sent them off.

"Ready?" DH asked. Gavin nodded. He took a deep breath and imaged his friends as human. He felt bad for Dan. He thought of all his fans, all of those who supported him and involuntarily helping him work at Rooster Teeth. He then thought of all his friends, the guys who make fun of his occasional stupidity. A tear rolled down his eye.

"Hold on." Michael said. He flew to Gavin. He gave his friend a hug. "Gavin, thank you so much. I'm going to miss you, my boy." Michael said.

"I-I'm going t-to m-miss you t-too." Gavin cried. He had troubles getting his words to work. "I d-don't want to do this, M-Michael." He added.

"I don't want you to either." Michael teared up.

"Is there another way?" Gavin asked.

"Gavin, you are the bravest person I know. I can say for all of us that you are never going to be forgotten." Michael said. Ray had joined them.

"Lads..." He said. "Lads won't be the lads without you, Gavin. You're irreplaceable." Ray said and made them group hug. Geoff stepped down.

"I'm going to miss everything about you." Geoff said before he joined the hug. Jack and Ryan also joined in. It was silent for a minute before Gavin sobs became audible. Another minute passed before Gavin calmed down.

"Let's just get this done. It's going to happen if you are to get home." Gavin said. The group hug broke up and everybody but Gavin and Michael returned. Michael decided that he was going to bring him in; dead or alive. Gavin placed his horn into the hole. He let one more tear fall.

"Let's just get this done." Gavin said. "Good luck, my boy, Michael Jones." Gavin said. He knew this was our last words.

"Come on girls, you heard him." Twilight said with a tear down her eye. Twilight started the elements. She aimed it to Gavin. When she saw it going through Gavin and heard him scream in pain, she closed her eyes. Michael forced himself to watch.

"That's enough." DH said. Twilight stopped the elements. Gavin fell to the ground. Michael couldn't tell if he was alive or not. He picked him up and waved bye to the ponies along with the others. With a tear and the knowledge that he would never know if Gavin was dead or alive, DH pulled the switch and sent them back.


	8. Real Epilogue

Epilogue:

The guys found themselves back in their chair. Michael's first reaction was to check to see if Gavin was alive. He quickly made his way over and search for his pulse, which he found.

"He's alive!" Michael announced! "Call 911!" He added. Ray quickly fumbled for his phone. He dialed 911.

"He hit his head hard on his desk." Michael said. "We heard a bang." Michael said while the lights turned back on.

"My friend is knocked out." Ray said. There was a pause. "No, it was not a fight." Another pause. "The Rooster Teeth Offices..." Ray said. "I'll wait right outside. Look for a man." Ray said and hung up his phone. "I'll wait outside for them." Ray said and grabbed a near-by sweater and ran outside. Michael continued to feel Gavin's pulse to make sure he wouldn't die. Flashing lights pulled into the Rooster Teeth offices. Ray flagged down the ambulance. The paramedics jumped out.

"Are you the guy who called 911?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, come on, Gavin is in here." Ray said with a panic and led them to the Achievement Hunters office. Michael stepped back while the paramedics did their job. After a few seconds of them checking vitals, they decided to take him to the hospital. Without question, Michael was in the ambulance with Gavin. Michael honestly tried to stay calm, but seeing his friend in the state he is in is hard. Geoff piled everyone else into his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Eventually, the doctors got Gavin awake and determined that he was dehydrated and passed out. Michael was pleased to see Gavin waking up.

"Michael? Am I alive?" Gavin asked. Michael quickly stood.

"Yeah, Gavin. You brought us back." Michael said.

"Is everyone else okay?" He asked while Gavin lifted his hand and stretched out his fingers.

"Of course, there's only supposed to be one person in here, but I don't care." Michael said and tapped on the door. In came everyone else.

"Gavin, in so glad to see your awake and well." Geoff said.

"When can we go home?" Gavin asked.

"Soon." Geoff said.

Later Gavin was able to go home, and when he returned to work, he picked up the sphere again.

"Gavin, put that down. You should burry that thing any way." Michael said.

"Nah, I think I'm going to keep it." Gavin said. He put it in his bag. "I'll keep it in my house, use it to visit ponies." Gavin said. Michael shook his head.

"Just be careful." Michael said.

"I know, I will." Gavin said. Barbra came in.

"Gavin, let's go." She said. Gavin stood, waved to Michael and let Barbra take him home. When he was safe inside his house, he activated the sphere with a large smile, and with that, he was a unicorn and in DH's house.

"Hello, Gavin. Nice to see you, like what I did with the machine?" DH asked.

"Of course, I'm glad you finally got everything fixed." Gavin said.

* * *

This is it guys! The exciting conclusion to Achievement Hunters: Equestrian Branch. Just note, I left this open so maybe in the future I could write another fanficiton on this topic. I hoped you enjoy this ride, and keep looking at my other stories if you are interested.


End file.
